Maximorphs
by Vampiresswolf
Summary: One day the flock find a strange surprise when they make camp in a small medow in California. What will happen when the flock meets the animorphs?Read to find out! Disclaimer: i do not own either story. they belong to their respective authors.
1. Strange Mind

Title: Maximorphs

Summary: One day the flock find a strange surprise when they make camp in a small medow in California. What will happen when the flock meets the animorphs? Read to find out!

Ch. 1:

Max's pov:

"Ma-ax! I'm tired!" Nudge complained for the fiftieth time. I sighed, finally giving in. Looking down toward the forest below, I saw a nice little meadow. It would do.

"Fine, Nudge. Let's head toward that little clearing down threre." I sayed, angling my wings toward the forest below.

We landed, and began to make camp. Soon we were warmed up and fed, and Gazzy and Iggy and Nudge were playing some random game over in the trees close by.

Suddenly, Angel stood up. She walked over to me with a confused expression on her face.

"What is it, Ang?" I ask her.

"Well, I think were being watched."

I looked att her sharply,"By what, exactly?"

"Im not sure," she replied, "I hear a mind that doesn't seem human, but its not animal or eraser or flyboy, either…"She said

"What does it sound like?"

"Like a human, but it has seriously messed up brainwaves, it seems to be like, you know those birds fro the cliffs? Like those."

"Hawks?"

Yeah, the hawks. It seems to be human and hawk, at the same time. It is weird."

"Well, okay, lets go look for it then." I said reluctantly.

No need for that, Said a voice in my head. Not Angel, and not the Voice. Great, just what ineed, ANOTHER voice messing with my brain. I looked around, and saw a hawk of some sort in a tree, preening its feathers. It stoped, and coasted over to us, until it was on a closer tree, staring straight at us.

Great, now what?

A/N: I am seriously sorry for the pathetically short chapter. If anyone is actually going to read this,, ill be happy. Im not sure how long it will take for updates, cause it is nearing the end of the year and I have trillions of things to do.


	2. Mistakes on Both Ends

**A/n: okay. Here it is. The second chapter... i cannot believe someone actually is reading this. It makes me feel good that people read my work. Fore warning, i may not be very good with the animorph povs. Sorry about that. I have not read the books in forever. I have to go pull them back out of the bookshelf and reread them. This story will mainly be in max and Tobias's pov, but i may put Rachel and fang povs in alot as well as the other characters every once in a while. oh, and as i am just randomly making this story up as i go, the chapters probably won't be very long, unlike the chapters for my other stories, which are generally long because i plan them out weeks before i type them and publish them. However, i do have a plotline, and i know what i want to happen.**

Title: Maximorphs

Summary: One day the flock find a strange surprise when they make camp in a small meadow in California. What will happen when the flock meets the animorphs? Read to find out!

Ch. 2:

Tobias's POV:

When I returned from Rachel's house, i found people in my meadow. They were a bunch of kids of varying ages. The youngest was a girl around six, seven years old. The oldest looked to be two boys and a girl around the animorphs and my age. The leader appeared to be the oldest girl. She barked at the pale boy and the youngest to get a fire started, and told the youngest boy, who seemed about eight or so, and the other girl, who appeared to be around eleven, to get firewood. She sat beside the dark boy, who was on a laptop.

"How many hits now?" she asked him.

He pointed to something on the screen. "I don't know." he said, "the counter broke again. But a few thousand every day." She nodded, and watched the two others start up the flame. She said something so low that i could not hear, which was pathetic, with my hawk hearing, and he smirked.

Then I felt a shadow of two extremely large birds. I looked up, and the two kids who had gone to get wood flew down. They **FLEW! **Kids did not have wings!

_Wait. _I thought to myself, _you and the others turn into animals, and your uncle and father are aliens, so why **wouldn't **it be possible for kids to have wings? _

After the fire was started, the younger boy, the pale one, and the middle girl went off with a look of mischief on their face. The youngest girl was sitting down, looking at the sky, when suddenly i felt a prickle at the back of my mind, like when the others thought-speak to me, only slightly different. The eleven year old girl was talking nonstop to the boys.

Suddenly, the young girl got a confused look on her face, and looked up sharply. "Max!" she whispered, and the oldest girl looked up.

"What is it, Angel?" the one called Max asked her.

"Well, I think were being watched."

Max looked at her sharply, "By what, exactly?"

"I'm not sure," she replied,"I hear a mind that doesn't seem human, but it's not animal or eraser or flyboy, either…"She said

"What does it sound like?"

"Like a human, but it has seriously messed up brainwaves, it seems to be like, you know those birds from the cliffs? Like those."

"Hawks?"

"Yeah, the hawks. It seems to be human and hawk, at the same time. It is weird." I was freaked. How could this little girl know that about me? Could she read my mind?

"Well, okay, let's go look for it then." Max said reluctantly.

~No need for that, ~ I thought to her. I stopped preening my feathers, and coasted over to them, until i was on a closer tree. I stared right at them. The children's eyes grew wide. The dark boy closed his laptop and put a protective arm on Max, which she shrugged off. ~I'm right here. ~ I said.

"What are you?" asked the youngest boy, coming over with the others.

~I am a hawk. A red-tailed hawk to be exact. ~ I said, playing dumb.

"We _know _that. But hawks don't talk to us in our heads! Ooh, are you a spirit? I saw a movie the other day in the hotel where a spirit came and talked to the characters in animal form top help them with their mission. Are you going to help us with our mission? But then i wanted chocolate while i was watching the movie, so i went into Max's room and didn't finish the movie, so i didn't get to see the end. And then we went out to-" I was grateful to the pale boy when he covered her mouth. Jeez. That girl had some problems. How many people do I know that can begin a rant with a question about a hawk, and end it with chocolate? Sheesh. All in one breath too. I wonder if Ax could manage it...

~No. I am not a spirit. I am an animorph. ~ I stated.

"A what?" Max asked.

~Ill tell you if you tell me what you are. ~ I said. Max looked hesitant for a second, but nodded.

Therefore, i began to explain about the andalites, the morphing cube, the yeerks, and all of the adventures we had been through as animorphs.

"Aww, you poor boy..." Angel said, clutching a stuffed bear and a dog to her, when i was finished.

~ Now, tell me your side. ~ I said.

Let me tell you, if i thought our lives were screwed up, it was NOTHING compared to theirs. The wings were the least of the unbelievable stuff they told me. Nevertheless, when the dog, Total, according to max, started talking and whining for food, it was obvious it was the truth. The dark boy, Fang, went back on his computer, and i went to get the other animorphs. Cause they had to know about this.


	3. authors note! sorry guys!

Authors note! sorry guys! i promise this will be deleted as soon as i put the next chapter up! but i needed to tell you guys im sorry for the wait. i had he best next chapter all written up, but then we had a fire, and it ruined it, and i cant remember what i had! so sorry! ive got writers block! if you have any suggestions, about ANYHING! please tell me! id appreciate it!

thanks!

Sunshine


	4. Time to Tell

Ch. 2

**A/N: oh good god, I am so sorry. Whats it been, two years? So much has happened, which gives me no excuse for not having updated anything... but now that ive lost almost all my friends because of my recent break-up, I've got noting to do, so I promise that I _will _get back to writing and uploadng these. =] I thank you all for the support, and the many ideas. Since I have no idea what I was planning for this story, and can't seem to find my plans [the ones on the computer, that weren't burned] I will probably take a few of them for my chapters until I either find my plans or I decide exactly where I wish to go with it. I hope that you all aren't TOO mad at me, and will still review. I thank you all bunches for all the reviews you gave, and all the stories I need to update will be getting updated, with this one as my priority [since I am re-reading the animorphs books at the moment]. Also, this story takes place somewhere after book 13 of Animorphs, so Tobias CAN morph, and sometime before Fang of the Maximum Rides, so he's [obviously] still there, and there is no Dylan [though for all I know, I may decide to stick him in at some point, but not as any main character]. I do not have a beta, and so if anyone knows of anyone who betas both these books, let me know. I would like to have a beta, because though I am a beta, no one can capture all of the mistakes, especially on their own story. Thank you. I want to give a quick thank you to all of the reviewers, and since this is longer than I had wanted, I won't reply outwardly to the ones I was going to, just know you are all awesome. =] I dedicate my time to this. Ok. Onward. =] Also, I have a poll on my profile. It's simple, but I'd like to know your thoughts. =]  
**

_Tobias POV_

~Rach, let me in~ I said, knocking against her bedroom window with my beak. I could see her lounging on her bed, reading a book. She got up and opened the window, and I walked onto her dresser.

"What's up?" she whispered, closing the window on the drafty night.

~I've made a horrible mistake.~ I said

She looked over to me, worry creasing her beautiful face, "What do you mean..?" she asked.

~You may need to call the others...~ I hesitated. ~I maybe, sort of, told some people about us.~ I ducked my head as she turned sharply back around to face me.

"You WHAT?"

_Max POV_

"We need to go. Now," I said as soon as Tobias had flapped away toward the nearby town, "before he gets back with everyone else."

"No Max. He's not bad." Angel piped up from where she was sitting stroking Total, "He's telling the truth. They are really scared, good people who have to save the world." Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "And YOU have to save the world! What is it's this? It makes sense, and if we team up, we ALL have a better chance at winning, and making the world better!" I have seen Angel this worked up only about two times before. I hated to admit it, but as she continued her argument, it made more and more sense.

"How can we be sure though?" Nudge spoke up, "How do we know these people aren't just another tool the school has made, to trick us and kill us?"

"Coincidence that they're here, where we stay, or fate, or what?" I mused.

"If it was a ploy to kill us, they'd have all been here, not just the bird." Angel said.

"Unless they sent him only to make us comfortable and trust them, and then they kill us..."Iggy pointed out.

"I'm the one who can read their minds," Angel said, hands on her hips, "and they're wasn't a malicious thought in his head. If anything, they're more scared and cautious then us. We fight, and if we get caught we get experimented on, but we get away. They're all things from earth. If they get found, they're either either blown to bits by alien slug technology or turned into mindless slaves."

Well... she had a point.

_Tobias POV_

I was in trouble. Major trouble. The first thing that went down when everyone got to Cassie's barn and I explained what I'd done was Jake and the others screaming at me. Cassie was the only one that stayed silent. After about twenty minutes, and much fury, everyone stopped yelling. Jake was still pacing, and Marco continued glaring up at me every once in while from his spot on a hay-bale.

Finally, Cassie spoke up, "I think maybe this will be a good thing-" she started.

"Are you CRAZY?" Marco jumped from his bale and stood near enough to Cassie that she had to bend backward to avoid looking up his nose. "We can't trust these people! They have WINGS! They FLY! They have strange powers and a talking dog! No human can do those things!"

"We do that. Every day." Cassie said quietly. "Are we not human? We fly as birds. We speak while in morph, which is a very abnormal power for a human to possess. We also run as horses, travel as insects, swim as fish, and fight as predators. Tobias always has his wings all the time. How can we assume they're untrustworthy, just because they are able to fly? They have horrible enemies, just as we do, after them. Right?" She looked up at me in my place in the rafters.

~They do.~ I acknowledged.

"We have enough enemies of our own!" Marco spat, "We don't need more! And how, pray tell, do we know we can trust them? How do we know bird-boy hasn't just given us up to the yeerks? To some other alien species?"

~There is no alien species with the characteristics Tobias has described. Also, there is a simple way to make sure they aren't Yeerks. Though they do not sound as though they are.~ Ax said, tail twitching, ~However, if we are to do this, Prince Jake, we may need to get out there soon, either way. To kill them if they are enemies, or to lay our alliance down before they flee in fear.~

Jake sighed, rubbing his temples. "I don't like it. But Ax and Cassie are right." Marco gaped at him, but didn't say anything. "We'll morph wolves, just in case. And stay hidden out there. Ax can be himself. Tobias? You've met them. They'll trust you more, so you'll be the spokesman." He seemed resigned, and I knew he didn't really want to do this. I'd given him no choice.


	5. Face to Face

Ch. 3

**A/N: ok, a few quick words. First off, I want to thank my beta, AximiliAngel, who is one of my good friends and finally got herself an account so she'll be a true beta soon. Also, a big thank you to book phan44, who gave me my first reply and a mini-conversation, the first in over two years [granted, thats my fault...] also, I will do my best to update twice a month. I will aim for once a week, bt I do not believe that will be very easy to acomplish, what with senior year and moving drama and such. My internet has been quite troublesome lately, so please bear with me. =] alrighty, on to your chapter.  
**

_Max POV_

It had been half an hour since the hawk boy flew away, and I was starting to seriously rethink the decision to stay. Fang was on his blog again, describing to them our current situation in very vague terms, I am not sure that it is a great idea.

Angel and Nudge returned from collecting firewood, and Angel said she could feel that the bird was coming back, as well as something that felt alien and four minds that were like humans and wolves mixed together.

I looked at her sharply, along with the rest of the flock. Wolf-humans were a bit of a touchy subject for us. "Erasers?" I asked. I knew this was a bad idea from the start. I opened my wings, readying for take-off.

"No, no Max. Like Tobias. They're not eraser minds. They feel like a human and a wolf working together in the same body. Not like the erasers or flyboys or anything. And they're not violent. Wary, but not violent." I relaxed about an inch, but still stayed on guard.

Soon Tobias flew back into the meadow, landing on the same pine they ha before. ~My friends are in morph. Protection reasons. And we have to ask you a favor, though i know you may not take it well.~ he said, as four wolves ad a creature that appeared to be a blue and tan mix of deer, human, and scorpion with movable stalk eyes, no mouth, and three vertical slits to call a nose appeared from the woods at the edge of a meadow.

"W-what's that?" Gazzy asked, eyes wide, pointing to the centaur-like creature. The rest of the flock, myself included, had similar reactions.

~I am an Andalite.~ the voice I assumed belonged to the creature, said.

The four wolves seemed to communicate among themselves for a minute before one of them stomped off with a huff. It was amusing to watch.

"What exactly is it you need?" I asked Tobias, though I had a pretty good feeling I wasn't going to be happy with the answer.

~We need to make sure you're not Yeerks. So we need you all to stay an not move from here, under our watch, for three days.~ Tobias said.

Well that's not something I much expected. How do we know this isn't a trap? I thought to myself.

It's not. Angel said, having heard me. It's the truth. Trust me, I sighed, resigned, then nodded.

"Alright." I decided finally, "But not even to get food?"

~No. Not even to get food. We will bring you some so that you can eat.~

"We eat a lot, though." Angel said. "More than what you're thinking we'll need. we have a very large diet."

~We'll handle it.~ Tobias said.

"And I want all of you to stay here. No one leaves, or the deal's off." I said firmly. "Including that one who left."

~Oh, He'll be back. Marco gets difficult sometimes, but its nothing. He's just having a hard time accepting that we're doing something so dangerous.~ He turned to one of the wolves and soon she was running through the grass.

"Where's she going? I said that you all stay!" I said, infuriated and taking a fighting stance.

~Calm down. Cassie's just going to get it set up for our absence. Otherwise they're'll be cops out here looking for us.~ Tobias said, preening his feathers. ~She'll be back shortly.~

"She better." I said, "Now, we're not going to hurt you. Go ahead and return to your human selves." I said. I was telling the truth, but also, it would be easier to overpower them as humans if need be.

They did when Cassie came back. Shortly there was a blue alien, a bird, a short black girl, a taller brown-haired boy, and a tall blonde girl.

She looks kinda like you, Max. Except her eyes.  Angel said. I was surprised. She did, sort of. though My eyes were brown, not blue, and I had somewhat of a more Mexican tone where she was pure Caucasian. When the fourth wolf came back and demorphed, there was a short dark-haired boy as well.

We settled down to wait out our next three boring days together.

**A/N: ok, sorry its short. But I want to put the three days in their own chapters. Did you like it anyway? yes, no? review please. =] Is there anything you would like them to do during the three days? games, fighting styles, anything specific to get to know each other? if so, just let me know! =] R&R **


	6. Day 1: Lost in Translation

Day One- Gaming Central

_Tobias POV_

I settled into my tree after a good meal of deer-mouse. I looked around the clearing. The two parties were completely equal in strength and size. Ax took the first watch for us, and the dark-haired male with the odd name of Fang took the first watch for the winged humans. They hadn't been kidding when they had said they ate more than we expected. The watchmen seemed to be watching each other more than the outside, which made sense. The small fire we had set up for our beautiful dinner of squirrel and deer had been successfully staunched after a quarrel between Jake and Maximum.

When we woke the next morning, the youngest girl was staring into Ax's face, and his tail quivered a hair's length above his shoulder.

"I'm hungry." Angel said, "And I don't want more tough forest food. I want McDonald's. You want to take me to get some big macs, right?"

I am immune to your mind control tricks, child.  He was saying, These requests are not plausible. You will not get what you want just because you want it.  He knew as well as I that the popular fast food joint held one of the biggest accesses to the underground yeerk pool.

"If I may make a suggestion?" Rachel piped up, "If we were to find and kill a cow, we could make our own burgers."

"And where would you get a cow in the woods?" Max asked, "I've been in these woods for quite some time. There's this little thing called nature. Cows are a civilized animal, it is highly unlikely we will find a cow. Especially in Cali."

Angel pouted, but for breakfast the ten of them ate more cooked venison. I had a mouse from a nearby clearing, and Ax ate but the grass we stood on.

"What are we going to do for seventy-six hours?" Iggy asked.

"Well... We could play a game." Gazzy piped up, "How about Blow Up, where we make bombs, and the biggest explosion wins!?"

This did not go over well.

"We could play games. The Getting-to-know-you game is always good for a group of people who are not familiar with one another." Cassie said.

Angel looked up at her, "That looks like a good idea." She decided.

"Everyone sit in a circle." Cassie said, "And first we will go around and say our name and one interesting fact about ourselves. I'll start." Once they sat down she began, "My name is Cassie. My family owns a wildlife rescue center out of our barn."

I was next, My name is Tobias. I am a red-tailed hawk forever, but I have regained mymorphing power.

"My name is the Gasman. I like to build bombs and can make them come out of my rear as well."

"I'm Iggy. Blind, lock-pick."

We went around the circle and then just sat. "Charades? I like charades. Can we play that next?" Nudge asked.

We got into groups of four, two of each of us. I was with Rachel, Angel and Iggy. Max, Jake, Fang and Cassie were in another, and Marco, Ax, Gazzy and Nudge were in the third. Total played the ref.

Cassie went first. She stepped to the 'front' and began. She curled over her arms and her face began to ripple and elongate, soft gray fur rippled down her back. She stopped immediately and looked around, "Maybe this won't work after all." She said quietly, looking around with a creased brow, "We need a less animal-oriented game, especially with morphs and mind-readers."

"Hop scotch?" asked Angel, well, angelically. The guys gave her an incredulous look.

We ended up spending the day playing odds-and-end games.


	7. Day 2: Acrobatics

[AN: this one is short and kinda crappy, for which I am sorry. I truly had no ideas.]

Day Two

_Max POV_

The next morning I woke up to the smell of burgers. Fang and Iggy were roasting some sort of meat hunk on a fire. "Well. Aren't we proactive?" I muttered as I walked over to join them, "The sun isn't even up.

"Angel wanted a burger. We're giving her the best we can in this situation." Iggy responds, taking the stick with a hunk off and placing it on a fried piece of wood. "Sanitation." He explained.

The animorphs began to wake once the meat had been cooking a while, and a good section of it was placed in slices on the wood. Tobias took one sniff and laughed.

"Cool. Breakfast." Marco said, sliding over and grabbing some of the meat. He shoved it in his mouth and chewed. Frowning he looked up, "Tastes like chicken." He said, "What is it really?"

"La viande de la souris." Angel piped up, eating her share.

"Sounds cool, whatever it is." Marco decided.

"Aka, mouse-meat." Cassie said, looking at the meat in her hand. "Well. It's something. Thank you." And she continued to eat.

Marco stared at her and then placed the rest back on the char-plate, "I think I am done." He said, while we laughed.

"Your loss." Gazzy said, picking up another slice.

After breakfast, we sat in a circle, "Are you truly going to keep us locked up in this bitty meadow for another day and a half?" Nudge asked, "I need a shower." Rachel nodded, as if agreeing with her.

Jake sighed, leaning back against a tree, "We must. Trust issues." He said.

I rolled my eyes, but then looked up, "Well, we can at least do something interesting." I muttered.

"How about air acrobatics?" Nudge said, "We have our wings, and you all can get some…?"

Cassie nodded, apparently interested, so the rest of us agreed. They went bird and we all soared above the forest, high enough to be inconspicuous to those below us, but close enough to not arouse suspicion between the parties.

We began, doing a few of the tricks we had learned over the years, evading and hiding from the School. The others seemed really interested and so we showed them some moves that would work with smaller bodies. Soon we were all twirling and twisting around each other, having quite a bit of fun. Sooner than we would have liked we had to give up and return to the meadow to rest, eat and –in the Animorphs case- demorph. But once that was cleared Angel convinced us to return to the skies, which we did, and we started a pattern for the day. Once night fell we all slumped easily into sleep, with Ax and I guarding.


End file.
